nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cade Skywalker
|gender=Male |height= |hair=Blond |eyes=Green , red |skin=Light |era=Legacy era |affiliation=*New Jedi Order *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Bounty Hunters Guild *One Sith *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire |masters=*Wolf Sazen *K'Kruhk *Darth Talon |apprentices= }} Cade Skywalker was a Human male bounty hunter, smuggler, and pirate, who in his youth was once the Jedi Padawan of Wolf Sazen. The son of Jedi Master Kol Skywalker and Nyna Calixte (also known as Morrigan Corde), Cade is also a direct descendant of Luke and Anakin Skywalker.According to Jan Duursema, Cade is likely a descendant of Ben Skywalker as well. Duursema has discussed Cade's lineage on TheForce.Net forums in the context of the number of generations between Luke and Cade. See the relevant thread here. However, Sue Rostoni said in a thread on StarWars.com that "…There's no absolute confirmation or denial at this point. Remember that anything authors speculate about, or anyone else for that matter, is not canon until it is in print. Anything can, and often does, change as stories develop." See here for relevant thread. Cade was also the nephew of Nat Skywalker (also known as 'Bantha' Rawk) and his wife Droo Rawk, half-brother of Gunn Yage (though neither know of the other's existence), and stepcousin of Annah, Skeeto, and Micah Rawk. Raised as a Jedi by his father on Ossus, Cade turned his back on his heritage after being traumatized by watching his father's death at the hands of the One Sith. He eventually became a pirate and bounty hunter. After his existence and unique force powers were discovered by Sith Lord Darth Krayt, Cade was unwillingly pulled into galactic affairs. Now caught up in the power struggle between the Sith and the Emperor Fel, Case has became willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he is left alone. After being briefly captured by the Sith, Cade escpated and was reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Imperial Knight Azlyn Rae. Together, they participated in a successful mission that saw the death of Darth Krayt. However, Krayt's traitorous advisor, conspired to keep this fact a secret and appointed himself Regent over Krayt's Empire. After saving Azlyn's life, against her wishes, Cade and Azlyn's relationship fell apart. Angered by the destruction his actions continually cause, Cade left for Tatooine, where be began raiding Black Sun shipments. These recent events have drawn the attention of his mother Morrigan Corde and half-sister Gunn Yage. Biography Early days Cade Skywalker was the son of Kol Skywalker, a powerful member of the Jedi High Council,Star Wars Legacy 0½ and Morrigan Corde, an Imperial agent. However, his mother left, as she didn't want to become close to him. From an early age, Cade was trained as a Jedi by various teachers, including the Whiphid K'Kruhk. Eventually Cade was apprenticed to his father's former apprentice, Wolf Sazen. He spent at least some of his childhood at the New Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he explored the secrets of its foundations and the outer city with the young Shado Vao. Cade believed that his father was unaware of this, despite the fact that he and Shado fell asleep at the midday meal. On Ossus, Cade became close to another Padawan, Azlyn Rae. One time, Cade kissed her on the cheek. Massacre at Ossus 's death.]] As a fourteen year-old Padawan in 130 ABY, Cade was involved in the battle to defend the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus from the Sith. His master, Wolf Sazen, ordered Cade and Shado Vao to evacuate the planet in a Jedi Shuttle full of younglings. However, Cade desperately wanted to stay and fight with his father, Kol. He argued the point, but eventually obeyed his father and went to the shuttle. Just after boarding the shuttle, Cade sensed that his master had been struck down, and that his father was now fighting the Sith alone. Much to Shado's dismay, Cade left the shuttle to fight by his father's side.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 As soon as Cade joined Kol however, he was ordered to take Wolf back to the shuttle. Cade was devastated, but did as he was told. Aboard the shuttle which was now leaving Ossus, Wolf died in the arms of Cade. Cade could not accept that however, and focused his anger to the point where he used a power to successfully revive his master. .]] At that point, Cade felt the death of his father. Overwhelmed with anger, Cade promised revenge on Darth Nihl, the Sith that had murdered Kol. Cade left the shuttle one final time in a X-83 TwinTail starfighter, to kill the Sith. He cleared a path for the shuttle, in an effort to allow its escape into hyperspace. Cade's fighter was shot down by a ''Predator''-class fighter, though he managed to survive by sealing his flight suit and jettisoning just as his ship exploded. Withdrawing from the Force so the Sith wouldn't sense him, he fell into deep meditation in order to conserve oxygen. He awoke three days later floating over Ossus, where he was picked up by Rav and his crew.Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2 Sith attention When Cade revived his master with an unknown Force power, Darth Krayt sensed a dark murmur in the Force, and recognized that it came from a Jedi, not a Sith. Krayt vowed to find this Jedi and lure him completely to the dark side, calling him a "dark light in the Force". Three days after the massacre, the pirate Rav found Cade floating in the debris around the planet. It was his future crewman Jariah Syn who convinced Rav to rescue Cade. Soon after, he apprenticed himself to Rav and joined his crew. Exile from the Order Some years passed after the Massacre at Ossus, and Cade had freed himself from Rav's debt. Cade had become captain of a light freighter called ''Mynock whose crew included Deliah Blue, the ship's mechanic, and co-pilot Jariah Syn. He hid both his last name and his Jedi ability from everyone who knew him, especially his crew mates. One of Cade and his crew's favorite haunts during this time was Rik's Cantina on Coruscant, a notorious meeting place for various underworld denizens. of his ancestor, Luke Skywalker.]] Around 137 ABY the crew of Mynock was contracted by Rav to locate bond-skipper Naxy Screeger on the planet Lok. After locating him, the group also came across a Jedi Healer named Hosk Trey'lis. Cade prevented Syn from killing the Jedi, seemingly because Jedi were worth more alive than dead. The group left Lok with both Screeger and Trey'lis in tow. After turning in their bounties on Socorro, Rav paid them in death sticks, which, though pleasing Cade, enraged the rest of the crew.Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Around this time Cade was being haunted by the Force Ghost of his ancestor Luke Skywalker, who was pleading for Cade to return to his Jedi legacy. However, Cade was growing increasingly agitated with these visitations, using death sticks to block them out, and even going so far as threatening to end his own life.Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 As the Mynock's crew prepared for liftoff from Socorro, they were approached by Princess Marasiah Fel and her companion Astraal Vao. The Princess was demanding passage to Vendaxa, and the two were being pursued by the Sith Darth Talon. She tried using a mind trick on him but Cade, being a Jedi, was resistant to it until he saw the Sith. He initiated emergency take-off procedures, and headed towards Vendaxa, intent on delivering the Princess to her father, so that he could get paid, and then sell the both of them to the Empire, earning enough credits to be out of Rav's debt. Reunion on Vendaxa to hurl Darth Talon away.]] Astraal Vao, having pre-arranged a rendezvous with her brother Shado if ever they were in trouble, guided the crew of Mynock and Princess Fel to the crash site where Shado and Astraal's parents died.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 There, they came under attack from an acklay, and only the timely arrival of Shado and Wolf Sazen saved Astraal from being impaled upon the acklay's fore-claw. With the immediate danger over, Princess Marasiah set about arranging safe passage with the two Jedi, revealing that she knew of Mynock crew's intention to turn her in for the bounty on her head. Not wanting to be recognized by his former Master, Cade stayed in the shadows and did not argue with the Princess. However, Jariah called him on his wanting to cut his losses, using his name as he did so which attracted the attention of the two Jedi. Turning to face the Jedi, Cade calmly stared down his former Master and admitted his name was Cade. If Wolf recognized his former pupil after their years apart, he gave no sign; instead choosing to turn to direct Princess Fel to where he and Shado had secreted their own ship. A sudden explosion signaled that ship's destruction, however and was quickly followed by an attack by Darth Talon, who used the dark side to provoke a number of native fauna into attacking alongside her. Talon singled out Wolf Sazen and brought him down with Force lightning, intending to kill him, but Marasiah intervened, hoping for revenge for the death of her Master, Elke Vetter. Sia was no match for the Sith, however and Talon swatted her away with the Force. Wrapped in Force lightning, Wolf was still able to ask Cade to take the Princess to safety, but the captain of Mynock only stood by numbly, his mind flashing back through the years to a similar situation on Ossus. Snapping back to the present with an expletive, Cade unloaded both barrels of his Rawk chopped special at the Sith, and after a moment both Blue and Syn joined him, with Syn declaring they'd all gone insane. Blue then told him that it was a "good" insane. Darth Talon however, easily deflected their blasts and disarmed them with a wave of her hand then advanced upon them, her lightsaber at the ready. With an angry cry, Cade used the Force to lift some nearby wreckage and hurled it and Talon into the nearby forest. Retrieving his blaster, Cade calmly directed the stunned onlookers to head for Mynock. However, they were soon to discover that Talon had sabotaged Mynock, forcing them to remain on Vendaxa until repairs could be made. Meanwhile, Darth Talon remained hidden in the shadows nearby. After the battle, Cade had a conversation with his former master, telling him that he wasted years looking for a man that didn't exist. That was followed by an argument with his friends, with Syn pulling a blaster on him. Marasiah Fel approached him, saying she knew he was a Skywalker. She then went on saying how she could disappear from her destiny. But she also told him that she would not run away from her responsibilities. Imperial Knights arrived, but they were shot down by the Sith. They survived the crash, and the battle with the Sith had begun. Cade rushed to battle with his blaster telling Syn and Blue to lift off. When Cade entered the battlefield, he was flooded with the memories of the Massacre at Ossus. He was so dazed that he did not see a Sith approaching from behind.Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5 It was Princess Marasiah that saw the Sith and charged at him, cutting down the Sith and saving Cade's life, but not without injury. When Cade, holding her injured form in his arms, asked her why she did it, she said: She then fell silent. Cade called her lightsaber to him using the Force. Ignoring his oath never to pick up a lightsaber again, he proclaimed after igniting it, "I have had enough". Cade then attacked Darth Nihl. During the fight, Cade told Nihl he saw him kill his father at Ossus. Nihl said he killed many Jedi that day, and that his father might have been one. Cade shouted that his father was Kol Skywalker, and began to use his rage against Nihl, despite warnings from Master Sazen. Jariah Syn entered the fight and hit the Sith with a blaster bolt, but promptly got Force pushed away. Afterwards, Cade kicked Nihl off a cliff, and got everyone on board the Mynock.Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6 While aboard the Mynock, Cade heard that Marasiah was dying. When Cade said he could help her, Antares Draco attacked him, blaming him for the condition Marasiah was in. Draco eventually stood down and let Cade help Marasiah. Cade healed her with the lightning technique he used to heal Wolf Sazen years earlier. Vendaxa aftermath and further Jedi training .]] After the group arrived on Bastion, Cade and Blue slept together. The following morning, he slipped away from Blue and Jariah Syn, leaving them on their own. He stated to Wolf Sazen that he could not trust Syn anymore. Cade then offered a ride to Sazen and Shado Vao, but told them to not get any ideas regarding him rejoining the Jedi Order. He later found out that Fel placed five homing beacons on the Mynock, who was wary of Krayt finding him. Fel expected Skywalker to find one or two, but Cade disabled all of them.Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1 Later, Cade, Wolf, and Shado traveled to the Wheel. Unknowingly, Cade was being pursued by numerous agents of Krayt's faction of the Galactic Empire, including his mother, Morrigan Corde, a deep cover Imperial agent who had been reactivated by Nyna Calixte..The two Imperial agents suspected he was either going to Hapes, which was neutral during the Sith-Imperial War, or Ossus. But Morrigan decided to quit hunting her son, so when they landed on Ossus, she killed the Imperial agent accompanying her, Jor Tolin.Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2 Cade proceeded to Ossus, where, after ingesting several death sticks, he had visions of Mara Jade and Anakin Skywalker, who then morphed into Darth Vader and warned him of the perils of falling to the dark side. He was then found by the Whiphid Jedi Master K'Kruhk, a one-time teacher of Cade, who healed his mental trauma. Sazen and Vao then arrived as well.Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 .]] Cade then asked Sazen to complete his training. Sazen accepted, and Cade began his training again under the tutelage of both Sazen and K'Kruhk. During a lightsaber practice session with Vao, they both fell into a repository of priceless Jedi artifacts, whereupon they were attacked by two Yuuzhan Vong, Liaan Lah and Choka Skell. Master Shaper Nei Rin ordered her two Vong bodyguards to cease their attack on the two Jedi. Rin, once a friend of Kol and the leader of the terraforming project on Ossus, revealed herself as the keeper of the Jedi artifacts left on Ossus after the massacre, and claimed that Cade should become their keeper.Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2 Cade refused, and after being confronted by Master Sazen about his fears, was once more visited by his ancestor, Luke Skywalker, who told him to fix his mistake of turning in fellow Jedi Hosk Trey'lis by rescuing him on Coruscant. As Cade prepared to leave for Coruscant, Rin gave him his father's lightsaber, and K'Kruhk gave him R2-D2, a loyal friend and companion to the Skywalkers for many years, to serve aboard his ship. Mission on Coruscant Cade's approach to Coruscant was detected by Imperial forces and by Darth Krayt himself, but Cade was able to elude Skull Squadron and hide in the depths of the Coruscant Underworld. Leaving R2-D2 in charge of the Mynock, Cade walked towards Rik's Cantina, blasting a would-be mugger and scaring off his confederates in the process.Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 At the cantina, Cade encountered Chak and Kee, two old friends. But he had no clue where Syn and Blue had taken Chak's ship, the Grinning Liar. His impertinence offended the Wookiee, but amused Queen Jool, the Hutt owner of the establishment. He left the access codes to his ship with her in case he did not return, instructing her to turn them over to his former crew mates if they showed up. Cade entered the Temple of the Sith using secret routes he discovered when he lived there, and reaching with his Force senses, found Hosk manacled to a wall inside the structure. When he released the healer, the Bothan attempted to warn him that he had given in and betrayed his would-be rescuer, but Cade would have none of it, retorting "no one dies for me." As they made their way out, they were ambushed by Darth Talon, who waited for them by a long causeway. She subdued Hosk with a Force push, but enraged Cade by telling him he and his quarry were both wanted alive. Cade's eyes shifted, signifying his enthrallment by the dark side, and he overpowered the Twi'lek. His victory faded fast, as Darth Nihl, suddenly appeared and choked him into submission. Nihl went on to inform Krayt of his victory. Meanwhile on Ossus, Wolf, meditating on the Force, received a vision: Cade turned toward him, his face half in shadow with the dark side gleaming in his eyes. Trapped by the Sith Following his capture, Cade was tortured by Darth Maladi using a lethal dose of ixetal cilona, though the poison had no effect due to Cade's past usage of death sticks and powerful Force abilities boosting his immunity to it. Darth Krayt acknowledged that this Skywalker had more power than he had ever seen in any Jedi. Krayt wanted Cade to join him, but Cade refused the offer from his father's true murderer.Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 .]] Krayt had imprisoned Syn and Blue, and while they were in the Sith's hands, Maladi implanted Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-Kul coral seeds into them that mutated their bodies using the dark side. Cade had no option but to help both of his friends by using his anger to cure them at a great cost. Krayt invited Cade with Talon and his most loyal Sith adviser, Darth Wyyrlok, to his chambers. There, Krayt surprised Cade by showing him Kol Skywalker's lightsaber encased in transparisteel, giving Cade's father a place of honor. Cade was further surprised when Krayt revealed his knowledge about the Jedi and his true identity of A'Sharad Hett. Krayt then recited the story of his duel on Tatooine against Obi-Wan Kenobi, near the Lars homestead, and how he was cast out of both Tusken and Jedi society. After finishing his story, Krayt found Cade to be barely moved. Talon then attacked Cade after he mocked Krayt, and she was nearly killed when he used his powers to re-open her recently healed wounds.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Krayt, however, prevented this and asked of Cade that he allow the Dark Lord to focus his anger into strength through the Sith teachings. Cade agreed, and was then ordered to heal Darth Talon, as she would become his Sith Master. During his Sith training, Cade developed an intimate relationship as well as a deep bond with his master that was created when he healed her. They presumably slept together, however after Talon left the bed, she told Krayt that he was just pretending to be like them. Still, Krayt was sure that he would fall to their side permanently.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 .]] The next day, Krayt placed Cade in the Embrace of Pain while he continued to tell him about his own fall to the dark side. Cade was able to free himself and tried to escape the Temple, but was caught by Talon. He was taken back to Krayt, where he was ordered to kill Hosk Trey'lis or die, but Cade refused to kill the Jedi. Krayt then killed Trey'lis himself, evoking Cade's anger. But Cade then received a vision of his father, telling him "That which can heal, can also break." Using his power, Cade shattered the transparisteel case containing his father's lightsaber and stabbed Talon through the stomach as she tried to attack him and he engaged Nihl in a lightsaber duel. Drawing on his anger, Cade's eyes changed to the sulfuric red they had been once before.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Cade bested Nihl by severing his arm and throwing him against the wall, finally defeating the Nagai Sith Lord. Krayt ordered Cade to kill his hand in an effort to tip Cade over to the dark side permanently. To Krayt's surprise, Cade refused because that was what Krayt wanted him to do, and turned his blade on the Dark Lord himself. During their duel, as Krayt continued to try to persuade Cade to give into the dark side, Cade said he saw through the Force just how sick Krayt really was and questioned whether the rest of the Sith would be willing to follow him if they knew his true condition. He taunted Krayt, saying that even if he died, he would die as himself, but if Krayt killed him, then he'd condemn himself to death as a mindless Yuuzhan Vong growth.Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 Just as their duel was reaching its climax, Morrigan Corde blasted open the window behind them, shooting Krayt in the back. Cade then jumped out and was rescued by Jariah Syn aboard the Mynock, who pulled him inside. The Mynock then escaped the planet and jumped to hyperspace, but not before Corde revealed herself to Cade over a comlink. Corde revealed herself to be his mother, but when Cade demanded some answers, she replied that he wouldn't be getting any. Unbeknownst to him, Krayt was planning on breaking him, using his power to heal himself and then kill him. Taking a Break Cade worked with Chak, Kee and Syn, in an attempt to recover the Grinning Liar from Rav. After a brief fight, Rav handed the ship over and was forced to swear the Bloody Bones oath to the Jedi. Cade however had no idea that Rav was reporting to Maladi. After placing Naxy in the cargo hold, Cade set course for Rawk's Nest, on the planet Iego. He apologized to Blue for what happened with the Sith and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They assisted "Bantha" Rawk in defending his home against some Black Sun mercenaries.Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1 While the others enjoyed a pool party, Cade had a talk with Uncle Bantha, who he knew as Nat Skywalker. Cade revealed he ran into his mother. Nat then told him about the history between his parents, and that his mother had abandoned them. When Cade saw the massacre of New Coral City, he also saw an arrest warrant for him saying he is a terrorist who had attacked the Sith Temple as well as a Skywalker. Cade confirmed his last name to his cousins. Bantha yelled at him for not thinking and they punched each other. During the night Cade "acted like he had seen a ghost." He sneaked off to the Mynock,and the spirits of Luke and Kol Skywalker tried to counsel him. Luke told him to use meditation to clear his head but Cade thought of using his Sith abilities. His father warned him of the dark side and that the technique he showed him in the Temple of the Sith was for defense. The ghosts warned him of events that he must be ready for. When their spirits departed, Cade used his death stick to get relief for one night. Shortly thereafter he walked out, stoned, and was attacked by a masked figure who followed him from Socorro. He was saved by the timely intervention of his uncle. But the figure was Azlyn Rae, an old friend of his and fellow Padawan before the Sith attacked Ossus. A scouting party of Imperials showed up looking for Cade, having heard from Black Sun. Cade was determined to leave, but Bantha told him to hide. Rae sent the Imperials off with a mind trick. Afterwards, Bantha told him to change his name, looks, ship and friends and to not ever to use the Force again. But Cade determined that there was only one way to end the threat of the Sith: kill Darth Krayt. Again, Bantha berated him for trying to do something stupid. But Cade had a point -- the New Sith Order was having internal conflicts and with Krayt dead, they'd collapse on each other and everyone would leave him alone. But he needed allies; he didn't trust either Roan Fel or Gar Stazi and he believed that there were no Jedi to find until Bantha revealed the existence of the Hidden Temple. The Hidden Temple .|left]] Guided by Bantha, Cade along with the Mynock's crew and Azlyn Rae went to the newly revealed Hidden Jedi Temple (Which was founded by Bantha during his Jedi career as a refuge for the Order during a worst case scenario) on the planet of Taivas. When the Mynock landed, Cade and his crew discovered that not only were Wolf Sazen and Shado Vao in the temple, but also that they were followed by Imperial Knights Marasiah Fel, Antares Draco, and Ganner Krieg, who were guided there by Azlyn. After a brief confrontation between the Jedi and the Imperial Knights, both parties put away their weapons and began to talk at Wolf's request. Cade immediately realized it was Azlyn who "betrayed" them and after he demanded to know why, he was told by Princess Fel that Azlyn was in fact an Imperial Knight. When the Imperial Knights explained that they were on a mission of peace, Wolf informed them that the Jedi Council would receive them. This new Jedi Council was formed by Jedi Masters K'Kruhk, Tili Qua and T'ra Saa, two of whom had fought in the Clone Wars. Cade revealed to the council that Darth Krayt was none other than fellow Clone Wars veteran and former Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett and how ill he is. He also proposed to the council his plan to assassinate Krayt, arguing that the former Jedi Knight had no heir as Dark Lord of the Sith, and that it was his will alone that kept his followers from turning on each other. However, the council refused saying that assassination was not the Jedi way and as Jedi, they respected all life - even the Sith to which Cade retorted that Krayt had already killed countless innocents trying achieve his "vision". He further argued that maybe it was the will of the Force that Krayt be destroyed and maybe assassination should become the Jedi way before Krayt tracks him down and forces him to use his healing powers.Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 The Council ultimately decided not to go through with the assassination plan, for if Krayt wound up dead, someone else might take his place or it might splinter the Sith and make them more dangerous. They've preferred to let the Sith undermine each other. Despite this, Cade decided to do it with the help of his crew. Draco, Krieg, and Rae joined him under orders from Fel, and Shado also decided to come with them, hoping that Cade would not become Krayt. An Ancient Threat Cade and his allies headed for the Deep Core. While journeying there, Azlyn tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to her. While meditating, Cade received a vision of a Jedi. After this, the Mynock was pulled out of hyperspace and into a ''Pellaeon''-class Star Destroyer: the Iron Sun. Once inside, Cade and his allies split up to explore the ship. Cade and his party eventually came across a group of Rakghouls. During a brief skirmish with them, Cade was bitten and Azlyn was scratched. The skirmish ended when a Jedi named Celeste Morne (who was the Jedi Cade had envisioned) regained control of the rakghouls. Celeste saw that Cade and Azlyn had been infected by the Rakghoul Plague and imprisoned them. Celeste explained her past: her meeting with Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrick, the Muur Talisman attaching itself to her, and her confrontations with Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. When the plague began to transform him and Azlyn, Cade asked if the plague was a disease or the work of the Force. Celeste said it was an affliction, and Cade realized he could cure it. He used his healing power to rid himself and Azlyn of the plague, impressing both Celeste and the spirit of Karness Muur. Celeste agreed to join Cade and his allies in their quest to assassinate Krayt. The party journeyed to Had Abbadon, where they attacked the local Imperial base. After taking the base, Celeste allowed one Sith to escape to tell Krayt about the attack. The party then settled in to wait for Krayt. During this time, Azlyn tried to kill Celeste and destroy the Muur Talisman since she believed Morne was evil. Cade prevented her from doing so. However, during an argument, Cade and Azlyn both realized that their old feelings for each other had resurfaced. They spent the night together, until the voice of Karness Muur interrupted them. Cade went to confront Morne. He told her that if Muur continued to mess with him and his friends, he would shove her and the talisman into a rocket and send it into a black hole. Later, Celeste sent Krayt a message while using Muur's voice (whether she was under Muur's influence or faking it is unknown). Celeste showed Krayt that Cade was her prisoner and that Muur had the power to help him. Krayt took the bait, and traveled to Had Abbadon with Darths Maladi, Talon, Stryfe, and Wyyrlok. Once there, Cade and his allies sprang the trap. Celeste set her rakghouls on Krayt while Cade dueled with Talon. Talon told him that the bond he created was driving him closer to the dark side. Unfortunately, Muur declared his usefulness over and had the rakghouls turn on his companions. .]] After once again defeating Talon, Cade dueled Darth Stryfe, and quickly defeated him with some help from Syn's explosives. Soon after this, Muur blasted both Darth Krayt and Azlyn Rae with Force lightning. Celeste then regained control and Force pushed Krayt off a cliff. Cade was enraged that Azlyn had been hurt. Celeste told Cade that she had never met anyone like him: no matter how close he walked to the dark side, he wasn't at all tempted by the Muur Talisman. Celeste asked Cade to kill her, and he complied, igniting his lightsaber through her chest. The Talisman attached itself to him, and Muur said he was finally free. But Cade proved to truly be above Muur's influence, and used the Force to obliterate the Talisman, destroying Karness Muur forever. Cade rushed to Azlyn and used his healing powers, but she was too heavily wounded for them to completely work. Shado advised Cade to let her go, but he refused, saying he would keep trying until he could find a medical facility. Blue suggested taking Rae to his aunt Droo, and Cade agreed. As they tried to leave, Krieg and Draco tried to come with them. Cade refused to allow them to since they tried to secure the Talisman for Fel, and Shado Force pushed them away when Krieg tried to prevent them from taking Azlyn. Cade then boarded the ship with his friends and set a course for Kiffex. Little did Cade know that Krayt survived the fall, only to be electrocuted to death shortly by his most trusted advisor, Darth Wyyrlok III. A Desperate Plan Cade continued to use his healing powers to keep Azlyn alive until they reached Kiffex. At one point, Azlyn regained consciousness, and told Cade to allow her to die. Cade refused, saying he couldn't lose her again. After being forced down by a storm, Nat and Droo came to get them. Droo put Azlyn in a healing pod and Nat promised Cade they would save her. Cade then collapsed from exhaustion. Cade dreamed about the night he and Azlyn spent together on Had Abbadon, which quickly turned into a nightmare of her being wounded. When he woke up, he went to help Nat and Droo. But Nat refused to allow him to help since his healing powers were pushing him to the dark side. With nothing else to do, Cade and Jariah decided to go to a local town to relax. He also told Shado, who was returning to the Hidden Temple, to tell the Jedi Council that Krayt was dead. Meanwhile, Droo and Nat couldn't heal Azlyn because she was pushing their attempts away. Droo was ready to give up, but Nat refused, saying Cade had seen too many broken promises. He decided on a desperate plan: create a life saving suit for Azlyn, similar to the one worn by Darth Vader.Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 Cade and Jariah ended up starting a fight in town. When the Kiffu Guardians showed up, Ahnah among them, showed up, Cade wouldn't stop fighting, even turning his weapon on Ahnah. Only Jariah standing between them got him to calm down. When Cade returned, Azlyn confronted him. She had been placed in a life-preserving suit that was constantly pumping bacta through her system. Azlyn was furious that Cade hadn't let her go, and condemned her to live in a suit of armor. Also, Nat and Droo said Cade had lied to them, and Droo said he couldn't come back for a long time. Cade, Jariah and Deliah left Kiffex in the Mynock.Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2 Unlikely family reunion , means business.]] Cade went to where the Skywalker line had all began, on the planet of Tatooine. He, Syn, and Blue went to raid some Black Sun shipments, and sell them to a fence named Muz under his name of his late ancestor: Luke Skywalker. At a cantina afterwords, he met his half-sister, Gunn "Gunner" Yage, a pilot of Skull Squadron in what would be now Darth Wyyrlok's Galactic Empire. She was sent by her mother, as Moff Nyna Calixte, to track him down. However, what the family didn't know was that Moff Nieve Gromia had sent three Black Sun assassins to hunt down and eliminate them: a Blood Carver named Ku Vrat, and an Anzati married couple named Sint and Nakia Yoru. Later on, both Cade and Gunn had to fight together against some heavy Black Sun attacks after the Empire had crossed lines with the powerful criminal organization. That, of course, got Cade separated from his crew. After surviving a ferocious sandstorm, Cade found shelter in the old abandoned Lars homestead, where he had a confrontation with the spirit of Luke Skywalker and the Yoru couple Afterwards, Cade ended up meeting his mother, Morrigan Corde. Things were going to prove to be quite difficult. Morrigan was going to have Cade realize what he was becoming, one way or the other. Personality and traits Cade was known for his independent nature and his utter adversity to having others sacrifice themselves for him. Like his ancestor Anakin Skywalker before him, Cade was reckless, headstrong, and often led by his emotions. He walked a fragile line between the light and dark sides of the Force, frequently unnerving his friends and Jedi companions with displays of his dark side abilities, while also frustrating his former master, Darth Krayt, with his resilience against the lure of the dark side's power. Furthermore, Cade exhibited a lack of respect for others (especially towards those in positions of power) to the point where he would openly mock them in public. After becoming a bounty hunter, Cade developed an addiction for death sticks which his mentor Rav used to keep him in his debt. Cade was also, again like Anakin Skywalker, unwilling to let those he cared about go. His constant use of his healing powers to keep people from dying was proof of this. Powers and abilities Force Powers Being a member of the Skywalker family, Cade was naturally immensely strong in the Force. As a Padawan, Cade showed great potential in the ways of the Force, and was able to hold his own against a large number of stormtroopers and Sith during the Massacre at Ossus. His powers did not appear to atrophy in the seven years he spent in Rav's crew, despite rarely drawing on his powers in that time and his use of deathsticks. During a confrontation with Darth Talon on Vendaxa, Cade used the Force to hurl a crashed starship at the Sith, once more tapping into his anger to fuel his abilities. He later admitted that he could sense the Sith nearby, showing that his Jedi senses were as attuned as ever. When he attempted to rescue Hosk from the Temple of the Sith on Coruscant, he was able to sense the Jedi's presence from outside the mammoth structure. When Cade went to reclaim the Grinning Liar, Rav ordered all of his henchmen to attack Cade and while greatly outnumbered Cade almost single handedly defeated all of them. Cade, however, apparently didn't like the fact that he was so strong in the Force, as Celeste Morne said that Cade shunned power. Force Healing Perhaps his most impressive and mysterious power was his apparently instinctive ability to use Force Resuscitation, which allowed him to revive Wolf Sazen from death. To do so, Cade tapped into the power of the dark side, and both he and Sazen felt the effect as a Force power with a similar appearance to Force lightning coursed over their bodies. The power he exerted even caused Cade's eyes to glow with Force energy. Within moments, Sazen had been revived, and he was soon able to talk and walk of his own accord. As Cade would later relate to Sazen some seven years later, the price for bringing his Master back from death was high: Cade admitted he "tapped into all the fear and rage" within him, and, as he told the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker, he was afraid that the hunger for power he felt that day was "not a good place for a Skywalker to be". Cade's use of the dark side was even felt by Darth Krayt, from the New Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Krayt believed that this power would enable him to cheat death, and began a search for what he called "a dark light in the Force". It should also be noted that Cade discovered the ability that his ancestor Anakin Skywalker had desired for so long—to keep people from dying.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In addition to being able to heal people with his power, it could be used to kill those that suffered a previous injury, allowing Cade to focus it into a point where their wound was, similar to finding shatterpoints. However, it is unclear whether it was shatterpoints that Cade was finding. It is entirely possible that this power is midi-chlorian manipulation. Lightsaber Skills Cade was very skilled in the art of lightsaber combat. During the Massacre at Ossus, Cade was able to defeat numerous Sith and Stormtroopers to escape. After abandoning the Order, Cade swore never to pick up a lightsaber again. Seven years later, Cade, enraged that Princess Fel had been wounded trying to save him, took up her lightsaber and attacked Darth Nihl, one of Darth Krayt's hands. He would later disarm Darth Talon, Krayt's other hand, only to be subdued by Nihl. Soon after that, Cade defeated both Darth Talon and Nihl. He then dueled Darth Krayt, holding the Dark Lord off long enough for his mother to provide him with a way to escape. Cade would continue to display his skills with a lightsaber on Had Abbadon, where he once again defeated Darth Talon and Krayt's new hand, Darth Stryfe. , Cade, and Jariah Syn.In this image, Cade is standing next to Jariah Syn, who is using Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol from ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, while Cade is wearing the lower half of Darth Vader's armor, the upper half of armor similar to that of Boba Fett, and the same style of cloak/coat worn by Luke Skywalker and the clone Emperor in the Dark Empire series.]] Other Skills In addition to his Force powers, Cade was a capable starfighter pilot, being able to ditch Skull Squadron, some of Darth Krayt's best pilots, when he was attempting to rescue Hosk. He was also proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and ranged combat with his weapon of choice, the Rawk chopped special.Star Wars Legacy 0 Equipment As a Jedi Padawan, he used a blue lightsaber. During his self-exile, Cade used Marasiah Fel's lightsaber after she saved him from a Sith. After he left Deliah Blue and Jariah Syn on Vendaxa, he went to Ossus, where he was armed with a green lightsaber when he battled a vision of Darth Vader. After he met Nei Rin, Rin gave him his father's lightsaber, which he brought with him to Coruscant. After his capture, it was seized by Darth Krayt. It was later recovered by Cade after his father's Force ghost appeared to him. He used the Force to shatter the transparisteel his father's lightsaber was encased in, and used it to fight the Sith. .]] In his pirate years, Cade also had a collection of antique and modified blasters, his favorite being the Rawk chopped special, a custom piece built for him by a chief mechanic of the Selonian Shipyards, and his own uncle, Nat Skywalker, going then by the alias "Bantha" Rawk. His armor chest piece was Mandalorian in origin. He also wore trousers that resemble those worn by Darth Vader. Behind the scenes In early iterations of the Star Wars script, the character that became Luke Skywalker had the first name "Kane". However, the name Cade also suggests Latin "cadere", meaning "to fall". This is the linguistic root of the English word "chance", and also of "cadence", meaning a rhythm like a marching beat, while in music a "cadenza" (the Italian form of "cadence") is also, specifically, a solo. A "cade" can also be an abandoned young animal raised as a pet, which seems likely, as Cade was abandoned by the Jedi and rescued by Rav. An action figure of Cade was released in 2008 as part of Hasbro's Comic Pack line, paired with Darth Talon.OAFE - Star Wars: "Legacy" Darth Talon & Cade Skywalker review Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad'' Sources *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Notes and references See also *Skywalker family *Skywalker epoch Category:Bounty hunters Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Sith acolytes and apprentices Category:Skywalker family de:Cade Skywalker es:Cade Skywalker fr:Cade Skywalker hu:Cade Skywalker pl:Cade Skywalker Category:Bounty hunters Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Sith acolytes and apprentices Category:Skywalker family